


Your Hair Between my Fingers

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Conditioner, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: “Charles. When Jackie Stewart remarked his hair was dry after the race. You said something about Charles’s conditioner.” Seb clarified. Valtteri shrugged, not getting the point.“What conditioner do you think he uses?” Sebastian asked again. Valtteri glanced at Kimi, whose shoulder moved up every so slightly as his eyebrow twitched. No help from his fellow Finn then.Sebastian bets Valtteri he can't find out what brand conditioner Charles uses.Valtteri does find out, but also finds more along the way





	Your Hair Between my Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Valtteri/Charles works surprisingly well..... Might write more about them ;)

“What brand conditioner do you think he uses?” 

Valtteri looked up from the beer in front of him, seeing Seb looking at him with an almost intrigued look on his face.

“What?” he answered intelligently. Seb snorted, looking at Kimi for support. The older Finn seemed bored as always, but Valtteri could see his hand moving over Seb’s thigh. 

“Charles. When Jackie Stewart remarked his hair was dry after the race. You said something about Charles’s conditioner.” Seb clarified. Valtteri shrugged, not getting the point. 

“What conditioner do you think he uses?” Sebastian asked again. Valtteri glanced at Kimi, whose shoulder moved up every so slightly as his eyebrow twitched. No help from his fellow Finn then.

“Why would that matter?” Valtteri asked Sebastian. Seb grinned, snuggling into Kimi’s side.

“I thought you might know. I see you looking at him.” Sebastian said. Valtteri’s frown deepened.

“I don’t. Why would I? He is practically a child.” Valtteri huffed. Kimi snorted.

“A pretty hot child though.” he mused. “At least, judging from the way you look at him.” he added as Seb pinched his side. 

Valtteri’s cheeks flushed a deep red.

“I don’t look at him.” he said, slowly and over-pronouncing each word. Sebastian got a cheeky look on his face, one that Valtteri loathed.

“Fine. Proof it.” Seb started. Kimi shuffled away a little, eying the German wearily. Valtteri completely agreed with the Alfa Romeo driver. 

“How.” he sighed, taking another swig of his beer. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know Seb’s plan. Sebastian grinned.

“FInd out what brand conditioner Charles uses.” he said. Valtteri huffed.

“That doesn’t prove anything.” he mumbled. Sebastian’s smile turned smug.

“Just out - without actually asking!- and you’ll see.” he giggled. Valtteri just gave him his best Finnish glare, made a grab for Kimi’s glass of vodka, and didn’t mention Charles again.

~~

If there is one thing to be said about Formula One drivers, it’s that they are very competitive. Valtteri was no exception, even though he really wished he could turn the competitiveness off from time to time. He just had to prove Seb wrong now , even though he wasn’t even sure what Sebastian wanted to achieve by letting Valtteri figure out what conditioner it was Charles used.

His first try was on the Thursday in Austria, when Valtteri passed Charles after the free practise.

“You did well.” Valtteri blurted out. Charles, already halfway passed him, turned with a surprised look on his face.

“Thanks…” he said slowly, green eyes wide. Valtteri sighed, realising it was now or never. He leaned in, quickly wrapping his arms around Charles and pulling the younger man into an awkward hug. Charles was tense against him, before Valtteri could feel the Monégasque’s hands on his back. Valtteri turned his head and breathed in through his nose, trying to catch a whiff of Charles’s hair. The young Ferrari driver didn’t seem to notice, even seemed to like the hug as he made no move to push out of Valtteri’s arms. Valtteri pulled away eventually, after just a few seconds too long, still none the wiser as to what conditioner Charles used.

“Are you okay?” Charles asked, touching Val’s hand lightly, and Valtteri realised he had been staring. He cleared his throat.

“Sorry, long day.” he mumbled. Charles nodded in understanding. 

“See you tomorrow.” he told Valtteri softly, his lips curving upwards into a small smile. Valtteri blinked, trying desperately to stop at the soft, redness of them. 

“See you tomorrow.” he answered hoarsely, before walking away just quick enough to definitely make it seem like he was fleeing.

“Such flirting skills!” Sebastian teased, coming up behind Valtteri and slinging an arm over his shoulders. Valtteri glared wholeheartedly at him.

“Hate you.” he muttered. Sebastian chuckled.

“No you don’t!” he singsonged.Valtteri rolled his eyes and nodded at Kimi as the older Finn popped up next to him, handing him an ice cream.

“And, do you know what brand? You sniffed his hair for so long.” Kimi purred innocently.

“Did not.” Valtteri snapped back.

“Did.” 

“Did not.” 

“Did.” 

“Did not.” 

“DICK!” Seb yelled, breaking the Finnish stare off. Kimi sighed,

“Subtle, kulta.” he rolled his eyes.Seb stuck out his tongue, before turning to look at Valtteri.

“But… What does his hair smell like? Any clues?” he asked. Valtteri pursed his lips.

“Honey.” he deadpanned, before pressing the ice cream against the crook of Seb’s neck and leaving the two behind. 

~~~

His second try was a lot more… direct.

Charles left quite quickly after the race on Sunday, at least, once everything with the stewards had cleared at least. Valtteri had hoped the Monégasque would stay in Austria another night. He had just figured out they were staying in the same hotel and had hoped to somehow get in, fake he had to pee, and rummage around until he found the conditioner in Charles’s bathroom. 

Guess it was time for a Plan B…. Well Plan B to Plan Q really.

He unexpectedly saw Charles on the airport, the Monégasque sitting next to Max since they would be sharing a plane later. Valtteri walked over, nodding at Max, who looked up at him curiously, before turning to Charles.

“Hi.” he said. Charles gave him a soft smile.

“Hello.” he answered. Valtteri sighed.

“You at least made today interesting.” he said eventually. Charles rolled his eyes while Max grinned a little awkwardly. 

“Better than having you Mercs up there all the time.” Charles retorded. 

Part of Valtteri didn’t disagree.

“Well I better get going.” he sighed eventually. Charles seemed to hesitate, just as Valtteri had hoped.

“Val...tteri…” Charles seemed unsure if he could use the nickname. “Are you going back to Monaco too?” he asked. Valtteri nodded, moving his bag from one shoulder to the other.

“Yeah.” he muttered. Charles nodded, looking down at his hands for a moment.

“Do you… want to go for a run? Somewhere this week.” Charles’s eyes were wide and friendly and Valtteri felt his lips twitch up. This was almost too perfect.

“If you think you can keep up.” he said, before nodding and walking away.

~~ 

Charles texted him a few days later, which went against Valtteri’s expectations.Valtteri was pretty sure he hadn’t given his number to the young man, but the ‘ ;) ‘ Seb had texted him without any context was probably enough explanation. They decided to meet near Charles’s apartment, Valtteri hoping that way he’d have a chance to execute his plan. 

However, when he arrived, Charles was already outside, bend over with his ass up in the air as he placed his hands on the floor in front of him. Valtteri swallowed thickly.

That was the peachiest bum he had ever seen.

“Hello.” Valtteri squeaked out. Charles straightened up and grinned at him over his shoulder.

“Hey! Are you ready to go? Do you need a warm up?” he asked. Valtteri shook his head.

“I’m ready, did my warm up already.” he said. “But could I use your bathr-”

“Let’s go!” Charles said, already running off before Valtteri had a chance to set his plan in motion. Valtteri sighed.

Plan S it is.

In reality, there really wasn’t a Plan S. But fate decided to be kind on Valtteri and lend him a helping hand. Valtteri would have preferred a less embarrassing one though.

In the whole of Monaco, there was maybe 1 muddy puddle, and exactly there Valtteri’s shoelaces had to get undone. Worse than that, Valtteri just had to trip over it, let out an embarrassing squeak and land knees first into said puddle.

Great. Just great.

Charles was more concerned about it all than Valtteri was. The Monégasque helped Valtteri up, worriedly looking him over.

“Are you okay?” he asked.Valtteri sighed, looking down at his muddy knees.

“Perfect.” he mumbled. Charles took his hand.

“Come, we’re almost back at my apartment, you can clean up a little there.” Charles told him, tugging him along.

Charles’s apartment was smaller than Valtteri expected. It was slightly cluttered, but felt really homely. Charles seemed almost nervous about having him inside the small rooms, but Valtteri gave him a soft smile.

“Nice place.” he said. Charles smiled in relief.

“Thanks.” Charles ushered him over to a chair in the kitchen, before rummaging around in the cupboards. He returned with some disinfectant and plastered, before looking at the mud caked on Val’s legs.

“Oh uhm…” Charles blinked dumbly. Valtteri decided it was now or never.

“I might need to wash the mud off first, where is your bathroom?” he asked. Charles nodded and placed the items on the table.

“I’ll show you.” he said, before scurrying off into another room. Valtteri walked after him, winching a little as he realised his knees really did hurt. Charles pressed a towel into his hands.

“Call for me if you need anything.” Charles told him, an indecipherable look on his face. Their shoulders brushed as Charles walked out of the bathroom again, and Valtteri was pretty sure Charles did it on purpose.

Valtteri didn’t bother to lock the bathroom door, and quickly shrugged out of his running gear. He turned on the shower taps, before looking at the bottles placed a the side.

Showergel… bodywash… but no conditioner. Valtteri grumbled under his breath, before kneeling down to look through the cupboards. 

No conditioner either.

He took a quick shower before wrapping a towel around his waist, having rinsed his running gear in the sink and having to wait for it to dry. He figured there would be no harm in walking around half naked, at least, he had no problem with that.

When he sauntered into the living room, Charles just stared. Valtteri blinked back a little.

“Are you okay?” Valtteri asked. Charles bit his lip and nodded.

“I… yes.” Charles’s eyes had not left his chest. Valtteri rolled his shoulder back, and Charles let out a high pitched noise. 

“You eh… You’re in shape.” Charles wheezed out. Valtteri raised his eyebrow.

“Aren’t all drivers.” he answered. Charles swallowed and nodded, before getting up.

“Let me get the antiseptic for your knees.” Charles muttered, walking over and trying to pass him. The Monégasque was yet again distracted , and tripped over his own feet. Valtteri caught him, looking down on Charles as the younger man was sprawled against his chest. 

“You okay?” he asked, looking into those pretty green eyes. Charles let out a shaky breath, pulling himself up on Valtteri’s shoulders.

Valtteri was more than surprised when Charles smashed their lips together. Charles’s lips were definitely soft, and Valtteri found himself kissing back, fingers curled in that damned hair. Charles gasped into his mouth, hands brushing over Valtteri’s chest.

“Bedroom?” Charles muttered. Valtteri smirked, lifting the younger man up and letting him wrap his legs around his waist.

“Lead the way.” he whispered.

Charles gasped and shivered under Valtteri’s touch, tanned limbs looking perfect pressed against Valtteri. Valtteri moaned as he pressed into Charles, the Monégasque groaning slightly and hiding his face in the crook of Valtteri’s neck. Val slowed down instantly, pulling away a little to press a kiss against the tip of Charles’s nose.

“Okay?” he asked.

“Oh god yes…” Charles moaned in answered. Valtteri braced his hand on the headboard of the bed as he slowly started to move, Charles, slack-faced and oh so beautiful under him. His hand slammed something off the top of the headboard, a toiletry bag falling off the edge and falling onto the pillows next to Charles’s head. The Monégasque let out an annoyed noise and pushed it away, trying to drag Valtteri into a kiss again. Valtteri’s eyes were focused on something that had fallen out of the toiletry bag, and he felt a bubble of laughter spill out from his lips. 

The conditioner. What a great timing.

“V-Val…” Charles muttered under him, gentle hand tilting Valtteri’s head back towards him. Valtteri chuckled.

“I’ll explain later.” he promised, before leaning back down to kiss him, starting to move again.

Valtteri explained everything afterwards. when they were laying on the bed, sweaty and smelly but so comfortable. Charles didn’t seem to believe him at first.

“Conditioner? All of this just to find out what conditioner I use?” Charles pushed away a little, seeming self-conscious. Valtteri curled his fingers around Charles’s wrist and leaned in to kiss his temple.

“Not everything. I did not expect to find your conditioner in your bedroom.” he said. Charles huffed.

“I was still unpacking!” he defended. Valtteri chuckled, holding his arms out. Charles was still pouting, but cuddled against him, humming contently as Valtteri’s fingers carded through his hair. 

“You better not start stealing my conditioner too.” Charles teased, nuzzling into Valtteri’s chest. Valtteri chuckled.

“I’m not much of a honey-scented conditioner kind of guy.” he said. “But I like it on you.” he added, kissing Charles’s forehead. Charles smiled.

“Good.” 

~~

Sebastian’s smug look was more than irritating, as Valtteri sat opposite him and Kimi. 

“So you found out, huh?” Sebastian asked, pointing at the bottle of conditioner Valtteri had flung onto the table. Valtteri only hummed in answer. Kimi seemed to know something more was going on, lips pursing ever so slightly. Valtteri shook his head at him, and Kimi rolled his eyes in return.

“So… Did anything happen?” Sebastian asked curiously. Valtteri smirked.

“Who knows.” he looked up to see Charles walking over to him, the Monégasque giving him a soft smile. Valtteri scooted into the booth a little more, smiling as Charles sat down next to him.

“Bonjour.” Charles muttered, leaning in to press a kiss against Valtteri’s lips. Val returned the kiss before letting Charles cuddle into his side.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Valtteri snapped at Seb, who had the softest look on his face. Charles chuckled, pressing a kiss to Valtteri’s neck.

“Come on, let’s get out of here. The old people seem uncomfortable with PDA.” Charles whispered, grabbing his bottle of conditioner off the table. Valtteri grinned and let Charles tug him up. He wrapped an arm around Charles’s waist as they walked away. He turned just before they headed out of the bar, giving Seb and Kimi a small nod.

“Thank you.”


End file.
